


Why Has This Not Been Done Yet?

by Sharyrazade



Series: Kindred Spirits [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Tales of Xillia
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Cultural References, Diplomacy, F/M, Historical References, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Milla being Milla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade
Summary: The proliferation of fractured dimensions causes some...interesting consequences concerning visitors from other worlds, one of whom Gaius cannot shake the feeling of having met before.





	Why Has This Not Been Done Yet?

While it should not have been surprising in hindsight, randomly fiddling with the fabric of space and time could and did have some unusual side effects. Side effects which the Spirius Corporation took great care to see not become common knowledge. But so far, these consequences had not been (visibly) deleterious, simply...well, strange, well out-of-place in the grand, almost monastic halls of of Kanbalar's palace, to say nothing of its somewhat perplexed master and his companions, be they silent or not.

Nonetheless, the old butler-chancellor cleared his throat exaggeratedly, signalling the servants to prepare to open the throne room's great doors. "My liege," Rowan began with a light bow. "from the distant land of...somewhere or another, I give you, er- oh, dammit, what were their names again?"

However, there was still a bit of light bickering audible from the corridor.

 _"We weren't THAT far off, were we?"_ came a woman's voice.

 _"Not nearly as close as I would have liked."_ came a man's voice, more annoyed with the situation than his companion.

_"Besides, she's got that tough girlfriend of hers with her; your sister will be fine!"_

_"You've a point, but still-"  
_

 

As the servants heaved the great doors open to welcome the eccentric dignitaries, Gaius was not so shocked by their eccentric, gaudy armor nor their continuation of her conversation; rather, the Dawn King was struck by the fact that the man, under the bright-red armor, was, astonishingly enough, essentially a mirror image of himself, save for his skin tone a shade lighter than his own. Nonetheless, he continued about his duties. "Greetings, travelers." he spoke up at last. "I am Gaius, king of this land of Rieze Maxia."

The man winced, clearly cognizant of his breach of protocol in getting lost in conversation. "Oh, I apologize, where are my manners?" he replied. "I am Ryoma, High Prince of the Kingdom of Hoshido. And, this is my companion-"

The blonde woman gave a confident grin. "Yo, the name's Scarlet." she remarked casually. "I'm actually a knight in my own country, but-"

The woman had seen enough of the country and its social and administrative features (and their vague, but noticeable similarities some closer to home) to be less-than-pleased. "Wait a sec-" she began, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. "This is gonna sound weird, but does a kingdom by the name of Nohr hold any meaning for you guys?"

A fairly stoic man by nature, Gaius found himself at a loss for words at this suggestion. "No...I cannot say it does." he replied delicately, half-convinced the woman was somehow unstable. "I have never even heard such a name."

Scarlet shrugged her shoulders in mild surprise. "Huh? How about that? Not even as the abusive, psychotic, bastard offspring of your country?"

 

As their host became even more confused, Ryoma's somewhat-anxious expression urged his companion down. "I apologize for my companion, King Gaius." he said contritely. "Scarlet is rather...passionate and a bit hot-headed."

"Pay it no mind." the king replied. "I deal with far stranger. But I have never heard of any 'Hoshido' either. Why have you come here to my land? _How_ have you come here to my land?"

"It's...a long story. answered Ryoma. "One I'm not entirely sure of myself. However-"

Then again, a frequent lurker in the palace was also rather _intrigued_ by the interloper and his particularly handsome appearance, swooping down from one of the pillars, lightly placing a mischievous hand on Ryoma's shoulder. "Oh, what do we have here?" Muzet sing-songed, trailing a teasing finger up to his chin. "And where have you been hiding him from me, Gaius?"

As irritated as her sister and the king may have been at that moment, they scarcely held a candle to the blonde. "Hey, back off!" Scarlet snarled, physically placing her person between them. "And what's this weird, fairy-woman anyway?"

Muzet smirked lecherously. "Oh, feeling a little jealous, sweetie?" she teased. "You know, I wouldn't exactly kick you out of-"

 

With an exaggerated cough, Milla physically separated her sister from the guests. "Alright, come off it." she scolded. "I apologize for my sister; Muzet is rather eccentric, but she means well."

The dark-haired young man next to her chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah, she kinda does that to everyone." reminded Jude

"Ah, water under the bridge, I guess; long as she doesn't mean anything by it." replied Scarlet, still unaware of Muzet floating about the throne room, gesturing lewdly at her lover. "Thanks...uh, I didn't get your name."

"Oh, of course! I am Milla Maxwell, Lord of Spirits. I watch over this land and its inhabitants, human and spirit alike."

"So...you're a god?"

Milla rubbed her chin for a second. "If that would help your understanding, than one could call me that." she conceded seriously. "And allow me to introduce you to Jude; he is my bitch."

Alvin immediately getting quite a giggle out of this, Jude's face colored slightly at her choice of words. "You don't have to say it like that, Milla."

"What? Is that somehow a less-than-desirable term among humans for their mates?"

 

All the craziness occurring in the throne room (A sustained, stern glare from Milla had largely calmed Muzet down) notwithstanding, the king still felt a sort of visceral kinship with the interloper; not simply due to appearances, but that same stern, iron-clad will that belied his tough-but-kind visage, putting him utterly at ease with an equal.

"I may not be precisely sure of how you got here, Prince Ryoma," Gaius resumed. "but I can assure you, that you shall have my aid anytime you request it."

"Thank you, King Gaius." he answered gratefully. "Your people speak quite highly of you. You are stern, but fair and have my respect for that; you even remind me a bit of my own father in his day!"

Interestingly enough, it seemed the more-or-less-mute companion of theirs was almost dying to speak. "You look as if you wish to say something, Ludger." Gaius remarked.

The supremely-unlucky man placed his fist to his chin in contemplation. "Hmm..."

L1: _I agree with him, Gaius._ (Significant + w/Gaius, Mild + w/Muzet)

R1: _Where do you find these freaks anyway?!_ (Mild - w/Muzet, Mild + w/Alvin)

**Author's Note:**

> So when I finally did pick up Fates (like six months after I'd intended to do so), there was a reason I was fangasming due to the "ZOMG, it's Erston!" reaction to Ryoma.


End file.
